Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. Some of the controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. Other controllers often perform higher-level functions, such as planning, scheduling, and optimization operations. A distributed control system (DCS) is often implemented in conjunction with or as part of an industrial process control and automation system. Such DCS systems include applications with graphical displays for a user to observe and control components and processes of the industrial process control and automation system.